Heels Over Head
by pinkfire101
Summary: Emily Fujioka Nozomi is Haruhi's cousin. She just moved back and has a big secret she is keeping that only Haruhi, Ranka the host club's parents know about. What happens when the host club finds out? Will there be love in her life. TamakixHaruhi Ocx?
1. VERY IMPORTANT: AN

AN: Hello everyone this is Jocelyn aka Pinkfire101. So I just wanted all of you to know that I'm going to try and start writing again. The reason for me being away for so long is... well my computer crashed and I finally just got it fixed after what has been about a year. Secondly I finally have the inspiration to continue. So hope you all bare with me. So the stories I will **continue** are **Heels Over Head**, and **Private Academy. One Mixed Bunch **and **7 plus 6 and you get Trouble **have **been put on hold** for the time being!


	2. Chapter 1: The beginning

**Hey everyone it's Jocelyn here I just wanted to let you know that this is a re-write of the first chapter. So I hope you enjoy it. R&R! Oh and before I forget I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OURAN RELATED!**

* * *

"I hope she doesn't get mad that I came to see this club that she has talked about so often." I muttered to myself as I twirled one of my many dark colored locks between my fingers. As I walked up the big grand stairway I clutched onto my messenger bag tightly as I came closer to the top floor of the school. As I came to the top step I took a right and head down a long hallway. As I drew closer to the end the only thing could be heard was my light footsteps. I came to a stop in front of two huge mahogany doors that stood the end of the hallway.

'Humm… This must be it, but I can't be too sure.' I thought as I looked for anything significant to let me know that this was my destination. My dark eyes zeroed in on the sign above the door, 'Music Room 3'. I let out a sigh as I contemplated where or not this was a good idea. After a few second I decide it was best to just go in seeing as how I already made the trip here. I opened the door to be greeted by rose petals and six rich, and milky voices say 'Welcome'.

Walking into the room the door closed behind me. '_Freaky'_ was the only thought that passed through my mind as I looked at the doors that seemed to have magically closed themselves. _'I wonder if they have automatic door, or maybe they have little people to close the door for them, or maybe-'_ I was brought out of my ludicrous thoughts by someone clearing their throat. My gaze shifted around the room looking for the source of the noise. The room was just as beautiful as she described it. It was than that I took notices of the six beautiful guys in front of me.

There was a tall blonde with violet eyes that had a certain princely like quality. A raven haired boy with onyx eye hidden behind glasses that had a smile that seemed to say I'm watching your every move. To the right of the violet eyed boy were two ginger head twins with beautiful topaz eyes. Even though they looked completely alike there was just something different about them that made them seem different. Behind them was a really tall stoic raven haired boy with mysterious grey eyes. On his shoulders was a short blonde haired boy that looked no older than an elementary school student, but there was something in his light brown eyes that made him seem older than what he looked. That an fact that he was also wearing the high school uniform.

"Hi." Was the only thing I managed to get out as stared at the model like males in front of me.

"Hello princess, are you new here at Ouran Academy?" asked the tall blonde as he moved closer to me. He stopped just inches away from my face.

"Yes I am." I said while moving away from the blonde, "And who are you if you don't mind me asking?"

"I am Tamaki Suoh, my dear lovely princess." The blonde said while trying not to look hurt from me backing away from him. That's when it hit me. This is the same Tamaki that's she is dating. I then proceed to push the thought to the back of my mind. I looked at the boy with glass and raised my eyebrows inquiring to know who he was.

"I'm Kyoya Otori."

"I see you are Yoshiro-san's son." I said with vibrant smile trying to be polite.

"Why, yes, indeed I am, may I inquire how know my father?" He asked with a fake smile while pushing up his glass. I was about to answer him when I was interrupted.

"Sorry for breaking up your conversation but we'd like to introduce ourselves." Two voices said in perfect unison. I looked at the twins to find that they were both starting right into my eye.

"Oh I'm so sorry, how rude of me." I said apologetically while trying not to blush at their intense gaze.

"Don't worry about it." The twin on the left said in a suggestive tone, "My name is Hikaru Hitachiin."

"And I am Kaoru Hitachiin. It's nice to meet you." The twin on the right said with a wink. My blush deepened.

'_Interesting they may be identical but there voices are slightly different.' _I was brought out from my deep thought when I felt someone tug on my sleeve. I looked down to see the little blonde haired boy, I smiled at his cuteness.

"And who might you be?" I said in a soft motherly voice.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey. This is my bunny Usa-chan." He said as he pulled out a pink adorable bunny from nowhere, "And the tall guy over there is my cousin Takashi Morinozuka, but you can call him Mori." He said while pointing at the stoic boy behind him.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet all of you. I'm Emily Fujioka Nozomi!" I said with a wide smile on my face. By the looks of it no one seemed to notice my middle name. Which made my smile wider if that was possible.

"What can we do of you princess?" asked Tamaki happily.

"I'm here to see Haruhi!" I said, "Do you happen to know where she is?" I asked looking around the room. I mentally slapped myself for forgetting to call her a he.

"She knows Haruhi isn't a guy!" The twins said looking at her with a crazy look in their eyes. _'Uh oh this isn't good'_ I thought but the next think I new I was grabbed from behind and blindfolded. After what seemed like hours but was really only minutes and the blind fold was taken off of me. I was astonished to find myself at table with nothing but a single light above to see. I blinked in confusion as four boys started to ask me question all at once.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW MY LITTLE GIRL WAS A GIRL?"

"How did you know that OUR toy was not a boy?"

"Please don't tell anyone about Haru-chan!" Honey's comment was the one that compelled me to answer the most.

"Just so you know Honey I wouldn't do that." I told the smaller blonde who I seemed to have a fondness for already.

"Why not, Emi-chan?" He asked while walking closer to me with big innocent eyes.

"Well Honey it's because she's my sister." I said in a lighthearted voice. As all the lights came on I tried so hard not to laugh at the scene before me. They all had complete and utter shock written across all of their face. It was quiet for the moment and then they all exploded.

"SISTER?" They all yelled together in unison. I was about to say something when someone opened the door.

'_Damn it, why does everyone have to interrupt me?_' I thought crossly, but then I realized it was Haruhi.

"Why are you guys yelling? I could here you all the way down the hallwa-" She about to finish but then she saw me.

"Emily what are you doing here I thought you where going to pick me up after the club meeting was over?" She asked me.

"I know but I wanted to meet the famous host club you were always talking about so much and we have to go pick up the twi-" Haruhi's and my eyes where wide at what I was about to say but I caught myself real quick and said, "Twinkies that will be ready from the bakery in an hour so I thought I'd come early and hang out until then."

'_That was a close one.' _I thought.

"Uhmmm… Emi-chan are you really Haru-chan's sister?" Honey asked me with a big smile on his face.

"No, I'm her cousin but Haruhi and I are just like sister. Ever since my parents died and I had to live with her, my aunt and uncle. They were like my second family, and a year after that Haruhi's mom died. I lived with Haruhi and Ranka up until I was fourteen. That's when I went to live with my grandparents on my dad's side in America. I did it to make money to help out Ranka and Haruhi. Since I was doing so well I decided to come back this week. I was able to buy a house for Ranka. I also bought Haruhi and I an apartment not to far from here."

"But you look to tan and nothing like Haruhi, so what up with that?" asked Hikaru.

"Well my mom was Ranka's sister so that means she was Japanese. My dad was is one-fourths Japanese and three-fourths Hispanic. So that explains how I have tan skin and dark brown eyes. " I said.

"Wait you said your last name is Nozomi, correct? Does this also mean your grandparents do businesses with all of our families?" Kyoya asked looking up from his note book that came out of nowhere.

"Yes and no, yes it the company but they don't meet with your parents, I do." I felt my phone vibrate, "Hold on a second, please."

I pulled out my phone to see that I had six missed calls. I let out a sigh and texted all six people a short quick message.

_To: Mr. Suoh ,Mr. Otori , Mr.& Mrs. Hitachiin, Mr. Haninozuka, Mr. Morinozuka, & Papa Ranka_

_From: Emily_

_Hello I'm sorry I missed all your calls, but I am currently meeting your sons right now. I will see you all at the restaurant at 8:00 pm sharp. Oh and Otori-san before I forget your son seem rather suspicious of me. I have a feeling he will do some research so don't give out any information. It was also be nice if a couple of things were blocked from my file so he will not see and tell. I would like to tell them all myself, whenever I feel ready. Same for you to, Papa Ranka! I know how you love to tell Kyoya-kun everything. Please and thank you! Love you all bye-bye, see you all later!_

With that I pressed the send button and closed my phone. After I spent a hour at the host club listening in on their club meeting. I have got to say I was quite impressed with Kyoya's plans for the club. I looked at my phones clock and saw the time.

"Kyoya, I'm sorry to interrupt the meeting but can Haruhi leave now?" I asked waiting for Kyoya's answer.

"I guess she can, we don't really need her at this point." Kyoya said never looking up from his laptop. '_What is up with this guy does he ever looks up from his laptop?_' I thought to myself quietly.

"I do every ounce's in a while!" He said looking up from his laptop.

'_OH MY GOD! Is he a mind reader or some think?_' I thought looking at him with a wild expression on my face.

He smirked and said "I'm not a minder reader!"

'_Wow… I'm not going to comment that._' I thought as I got up from my seat and grabbed my messenger bag.

"Anyway it's time to go Haruhi! Bye guys maybe I'll see you around" I said mysteriously as Haruhi mumbled her good byes. The guys said good bye and hugged me well all except Kyoya, and Mori. We were about a foot away from the door when I was stopped by Honey.

"Emi-chan are you going to come to Ouran? What grade would you be in?" he asked me with huge eyes.

"Yes I am going to start tomorrow, and I'll be in a second year." I said with a smile playing on my lips I mean how could I not be happy with him around plus he reminds me so much of a child.

"Oh cool, bye Emi-chan" Honey said and hugged me again and with that Haruhi and I left. As we made our way out of the school and into my car I rummaged trough my bag looking for my keys.

"I have to go pick up the twins from the babysitter's. Than we are going to a dinner to meet some people, you can come with us if you want?" I asked her as we got in to my car.

"I'd love to go. Who are you going to meet?" Haruhi asked me.

"Oh you know just Mr. Souh, Mr. Otori, Mr. & Mrs. Hitachiin, and Mr. Haninozuka and Mr. Morinozuka." I said as I put on my seat belt. When I turned to look at her, she looked like a fish out of water. It was so funny I let out an amused laugh. It took us six minutes to reach our destination a small house. I turned off the car and got out. Before I closed the door I noticed Haruhi's mouth was still open.

"We're here come on. Close your mouth other wise fly's can get in." I said as came to her sense and got out. I let out a smile as we started walking towards the house. I knocked on the door. After waiting for a couple minutes the door opened. Haruhi and I were greeted by two identical four year old boys.

"Aiden, Dylan I missed you both so much." I said as they jumped up and gave me a hung and kiss on the cheek!

"Mommy, we missed you so much too!" They said in unison.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! See you next time!


End file.
